yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Brron, Mad King of Dark World (character)
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator | gender = Male | affiliation = Dark World Army | japanese voice = | english voice = | anime deck = Dark World | wc09deck = See My Dark Side }} Brron, Mad King of Dark World serves as the main antagonist of the Dark World arc of season three. He makes his first actual appearance in episode 135 when Jaden travels to his stronghold. Demented and sadistic, Brron rules the alternate dimension as its vile dictator. Although his role in the anime is brief, his actions are vital in Jaden Yuki's transformation into the Supreme King of the alternate dimension. Biography Being the leader of the Dark World creatures, he is responsible for the deplorable state of the second alternate dimension and oppression of its denizens. His right-hand man, Zure, oversees Brron's will, detaining anyone who defies him in internment camps while killing duelists who could be possible threats to him. The executions occur at his fortress and involve releasing monsters at disarmed duelists while Brron himself and his minions watch the spectacle. After learning of Jaden's presence in his domain, Brron orchestrates a plot that involves turning Jaden evil. Due to an underhanded maneuver by his top subordinate, Zure, Brron has a clear advantage with his set of Wicked Doctrine cards because should one of them be activated, one of Jaden's friends would be sacrificed. Eventually Jaden defeats Brron in a fit of rage, but not before Alexis, Chazz, Atticus and Tyranno are all sacrificed. Only Syrus manages to avoid that fate. After his defeat, he simply mocks Jaden before dying. It is later revealed that Brron was simply one of Yubel's pawns, who used him to complete the integral part for its plan, the creation of the "Super Polymerization" card, and to simultaneously cause Jaden to descend into darkness (although it isn't stated how the two of them ever met, if they met at all). Non-canon appearances Brron, Mad King of Dark World appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 in a tag team with Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World as his tag partner. He also appears as an unlockable opponent in Free Duel mode in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator. Voice/Mannerisms In the English dub, Brron's voice is high-pitched and he has a witch-like cackle probably to assert the fact that he is the mad or insane king of Dark World. He is played by New York voice actor, Jamie McGonnigal. Deck Brron plays a Dark World Deck, evil creatures whose latent abilities are activated when they are discarded by a card effect. He mainly focused on the gathering of the Wicked Doctrine cards which grants Brron access to his most powerful monster, Colorless, Chaos King of Dark World, summoned through the card, "Super Polymerization", although the Colorless card is not actually seen due to the fact that Brron could not offer Syrus through Wicked Rune - Doubt. If the aforementioned strategy fails, Brron focuses on the summoning and preservation of "Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World", which has the ability to destroy his opponent's Monster cards or Spell and Trap cards. In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008, Brron is tag partners with Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator, Brron uses a Deck titled, "See My Dark Side". Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Duel Monster Spirits